The Case
by Temari.Is.My.Name
Summary: After Robin gets his case back from Ding Dong Daddy in Revved Up, he shows his friends what is inside.But will it ruined his love life. RobStar BBRae. Idea was by ScoutAndGinger.
1. It is

**The Case**

After Robin gets his case back from Ding Dong Daddy in Revved Up. He shows his friends what is in side. It is….. StarRob.

**Robin's POV**

I opened the case that hided my most prized procession. I can't keep it hided any more. I case lid opened and the first thing my and my friends eyes saw was.

"Dude it is a book" BeastBoy had to speak out loud.

'So we just broke are back for a book" Cyborg added in.

"It is not any book" I said trying to explain.

I lifted the book out of the case, placed the case on the floor so I had room to shown the others what was inside the book. I turned the first page and the words that had encased on it were 'My Photo Album'.

"It's a photo album" Raven whispered in her breath.

"I know, but it has pictures of my family before they died and pictures of my closes friends" I explained.

I turned the next page. It had a picture of my family, my mum on the right my dad on the left at the back of the picture, then at the front was my brother on the right. I could have been in it, but I was still getting dressed.

"Robin why are you not in that photo" Starfire asked.

"I was late for it"

I flicked the pages, it came up with pics of my mum, my dad, my brother, some of me, some whole family shots and pics of the team.

"I'm I really that short" Beastboy said looking at the photos, working out if he was the shortness one out of the group and he was.

Then, I flicked the page again and it comes up with photo's of Starfire with hearts on it. I quickly shut the book. I didn't really want any one looking at pages that show my love for Starfire. I picked up my case and placed it back in it and shut it fast.

"Robin why did you shut the book when it showed photo's of me" Starfire shot at me. I was in hot water.

"Ummm, I…Ummm…who wants pizza?" I shouldn't have said that. I remember the last time I said something like that, and then I got stuck on a planet I did not even know with her.

"Oh yeh, Pizza" Cyborg shouted

"But how are we going to get back to Jump City without a car" Raven informed everyone.

Everyone expected for Raven looked at the big yellow bus with a giant rocket on top. Raven turned around.

"I'm not driving" Raven shouted as she started to head for the doors of the bus.

I turned around and saw Starfire looking at the ground. She looked really upset.

"What have I done" I thought to myself.

"Come on Star" BB shouted at her, trying to get her on the bus.

**15 Minutes Later**

Cyborg was at the front driving, Starfire sat quietly behind him, and then it was Beastboy with me a couple of seats behind. Then there was Raven at the back. I think she wanted some peace and quite.

Then it started. The fight between Cyborg and Beastboy about what type of pizza they will be having.

"I say Meat" Cyborg bellowed

"I say tofu" BeastBoy bellowed back

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

"Tofu"

I went on forever, until…

"QUTIE" Raven had enough

"Can't you two morons handle one trip to the pizza place without arguing" She shouted at them.

They gave her a blank stare. In there langue that meant no.

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

"That's it" Raven got up.

"I think I will fly for the rest of the trip" She walked through the wall and started to fly.

Then, Starfire got up, headed to the door.

"I am going to fly with Raven" She spoke as she opened the doors and flew out.

**Starfire's POV**

I flew up near Raven.

"Are they annoying you too?" She asked me.

"No, it just I wanted to ask you something" I replied back.

"You want to ask me something" She gave me a blank stare.

"Yes friend Raven, you are the only other female in this group"

"Well, go on then"

"I fear my love for Robin is fading away"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, when he showed us his photo album, that he got back of Ding Dong Daddy, he shut the book when there was photos of me" I placed my head down.

"Well, I can't really help you there, I am not good with problems and the way boys think"

"Oh" I replied.

"But I thought cause you had a boyfriend you would be able to know" I asked her.

"WHAT, I don't have a boyfriend" She screamed at me.

"Oh, I thought that you and BeastBoy was-" I was cut of by Raven.

"ME AND BEASTBOY, you have to be out of your mind if you think that me and Beastboy are boyfriends" She started to head for the doors of the bus.

**Raven POV**

I headed for the doors of the bus. Once I go there I opened the doors and walked in.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin shot at me.

"She is still flying" I replied.

I headed for Beastboy and whispered into his ear…

"Starfire thinks that we are girlfriend and boyfriend"

"WHAT?" BeastBoy shot up.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

"Nothing I just told BeastBoy something private"

"Tell me" Cyborg asked

"No Raven, don't tell him" Beastboy shouted.

"I'm not going to BeastBoy, it is just between you and me and no one else" I told him to calm him down.


	2. The rest of the Journey

** Chapter 2- The rest of the Journey **

**Robin's POV**

The journey stayed quite for a long time. Cyborg and Beastboy stopped arguing after Raven told Beastboy that private thing. Starfire is still flying and I was well thinking. I want to know if Starfire was angry and me or not. But I can't ask her cause right now she is flying and I can't fly. That's it, I got up and walked to Raven.

"Raven, is Starfire angry at me" I asked her hoping she would say no.

"She is not angry, but upset" Raven told me back. I was in trouble, a lot of trouble.

I walked back to my seat and started to look out of the window. How was I going to make her happy? I had to somehow tell her I was sorry. I walked up to Raven again.

"Raven, could you go and tell Starfire that I am sorry" She gave me a blank stare. I didn't like them.

"If you think I am going to talk to her again then you are wrong" She told me. Why didn't Raven want to speak to Starfire? I was in deep trouble now.

**Raven's POV**

If Robin thinks that I am going to talk to her again then he is wrong. I can not believe that she thought that me and Beastboy was going out, as girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean I don't laugh at his jokes, well I do in my head. But he green, and I'm grey. Maybe he is ok. I got up and walked to Robin. He was looking out of the window.

"Hey Robin" He turned around looking quite sad.

"What do you what me to tell Starfire?" Then his sad face popped up to be a cheery smile.

"Could you tell her that I am sorry?" He whispered to me.

**Star's POV**

I felt quite alone flying by myself. But then I saw Raven going out of the doors of the bus. She started to fly towards me. I was happy now because I was not alone.

"Starfire" Raven spoke to me.

"Yes friend Raven"

"If Robin said sorry would you forgive him?"

"I do not know as he has broke my heart and I fear that it will be hard to fix again"

"Well, he told me to tell you that he is sorry"

"Well could you tell him that I will not accept his sorriest"

"Ok… well I am going to go back into the bus and tell him it" Raven said as she flew back to the doors.

I hope that I said the right thing.

**Robin's POV**

I saw Raven flying back to the doors of the bus. I hope she has good news. She opened the door and walked towards me.

"Well what did she say?" I was anxious to find out.

"She said in the same words, that she will not accept your sorriest" My heart sank. She was one girl to please.

Raven went back to sit in her seat. I could not believe this. Starfire does not love me anymore. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have been busy. R&R**

**'BANG'BOOM'**


	3. Love is in the air

**In this chapter everything changes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**BB's POV**

"I can't believe that Star thinks Raven and me are Girlfriend and Boyfriend" That is so wrong.

"But I do like her a bit" I whispered to myself.

"Maybe I should tell her, but I know she does not like me" I said as I looked out of the window.

"That is so wrong" A voice came from behind me.

"You don't think I like you, well you are wrong" I turn around and saw it was Raven.

"Ummm" I didn't really know what to say.

Then she sat down next to me and she kissed me. It fell into a long kiss.

"Looks like we have got a new pair of love birds" Cyborg said.

Raven stopped kissing; she got up and headed back to her seat.

"Wow" I spoke as I felt the feeling of love inside my heart.

"I never knew raven actually liked me"

I daydreamed for a long time.

**Raven's POV**

"Wow that felt different"

"I hope he didn't mind me doing that, it just that I had do get it out of me"

I got out of my seat and headed for the doors of the bus to see Starfire. I opened the doors and started to fly near her.

"Star" I spoke

"Have you got anther message from Robin for me?"

"No" I replied

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" I asked

"Why do you ask friend Raven?"

"Nothing it just I was wondering"

"Well I kissed Robin when I first came to earth"

"Did you feel something inside of you when you did? I mean like a weird feeling" I shot at her.

"Yes"

"Oh, so it wasn't me it was my heart" I whispered to myself.

"You have just kissed BeastBoy didn't you?"

"Ummm" I had to tell the true.

"Yes, I did just kiss BeastBoy"

"Oh do you think that you could repeat it as I never got to see it" She asked me.

"It was sort of a one time thing"

"Well I better go, are you sure you don't want to come back in?" I asked her trying to be kind.

"I can not cause of Robin"

After she said that line I flew back down to the doors and opened them. When I got in I heard…

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

I had started it again. I walked back to my seat and when I passed BeastBoy I gave him a little smile. He gave me a smile back and then started to fight with Cyborg again. Is journey was getting longer and longer.

**Robin's POV**

"I can't believe Raven went up to BeastBoy and kissed him" I thought.

"And it isn't really the best place to have there first kiss"

Will this journey end?

**10 Minutes later**

I can see Jump City. It is about a couple of minutes away. I walked up to Cyborg and spoke…

"We will have to fly in a sec to get to the tower to get something like I need to refill on my weapons, you better charge up a bit more and try and make another T-Car quickly and the others can rest."

"Right" Cyborg said as he hit the brakes.

"Right everyone first we are going to go to the tower so we can sort some things out" I informed everyone.

The bus stopped and we all got out.

"Star we are going to go to the Tower to just sort out something's" I told her as she landed on the ground.

We had to plan who was carrying who.

"I'm not taking Robin" Starfire said.

"How about to make it easy I just make two platforms for you to go on" Raven spoke. We all nodded.

Raven made the platforms. Cyborg got on his first and then I got on mine. Raven started to fly of with Starfire and BeastBoy who turned into a swallow, and then the platforms started to fly as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. I told you that everything changes(BB and Raven). R&R**


	4. The Unsuspected Guest

**Chapter 4 – The Unsuspected Guest**

**Raven's POV**

When we got into the tower, Cyborg went to make a new T-Car, Robin went to his room (Putting new weapons into his belt). Starfire went to see Silkie, Beastboy went to the main room to watch TV and I went to my room to meditate.

"No Way" I whispered to myself as I looked down the corridor and saw the walls bashed down the floor was scraped and everything was ruined.

I started to walk down it following the marks that it left. I turned the corner and saw the window smash, the roof collapsed and ect. I stood still, looking around.

"Well I can't get to my room" I spoke out.

Then next thing I know I had a hand over my mouth and I got lifted up. The person took me to the roof, well the part that was still standing. I couldn't see the face. I couldn't use my power. The man got out a needle from his pocket and jabbed me with it.

**Starfire's POV**

"I wonder where Silkie is." I spoke

"Silkie" I shouted.

I turn down the corridor, heading to my room. I got to the door that said 'Starfire' on it. I opened it up and saw that my room had been ruined.

"Silkie have you been eating my room" I spoke, scared, as I looked around my room and saw that my positions have been ruined.

I heard a big groan came from behind my bed. I shot out of my room and shut the door.

"What was that noise?"

I flew away from my room heading for the main room. I passed corridor to corridor, corner to corner. I saw the door. I flew to it and stop. I opened it. I saw my fellow friend Beastboy.

"BeastBoy, some type of creature is in my room and I do not know what. Could you help me find out what is the creature in my room?" I screamed at him.

"Star I am a bit busy" BeastBoy spoke as he starring at the TV screen.

I place my body in front of the screen and said…

"How can you be busy by sitting here watching a moving particle developed picture on a screen?"

"Ok you have lost me" he spoke back.

"I said how can you be busy sitting here watching a picture on a screen?"

"Oh what do you want?" He finally gave in.

I smiled with joy.

"I would like you to help me find out what creature as destroyed my room"

"So where is it?"

"It is in my room"

**BB's POV**

"I can't believe I had to get up and miss my program for a creature that has destroyed Star's room, when I get my hands on the creature that is making me miss my program, they will pay" I thought to my self as I turn the corner of one of the many corridors in the tower.

We finally got to Star's room. She was so scared that I had to open the door. I opened the door, looked inside and her room was a tip but there was no creature. I walked in a bit more and had a good look around.

"Star there is no monster so you can come in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

She slowly flew in and as she did she looked around.

"Oh, thank you BeastBoy for making sure my room was safe"

"It ok Star, now can I go and watch my program"

She nod and in a tick I ran out of the room and headed back to the main room.

**Robin's POV**

"I can't believe that Star won't accept my apologise" I spoke in my breath as I opened the door to my room.

"One thing I will never understand is girls"

I walked into my room and headed to my wardrobe. When I got there I opened it up and looked at the hanging belts. I took my belt I had on off. I picked up a new belt and placed it around my waist.

"So now what shall I do?" I thought to myself as I stood in the middle of my room.

"Well I could help Cyborg with the new T-Car"

I walked out of my room and headed for the garage. Once I got there I saw Cyborg next to a brand new T-Car. He was adding a screw.

"Need any help" I said trying to be nice.

"No, it is all done" Cyborg said as he tapped the bonnet of his car.

"That was fast" I replied

"Well I have been the T-Car a lot of times so I know everything about it"

"Ok"

"Shall we go and see if the rest of the team are ready if not we could beat BB at videogames"

We started to head up to the main room.

**Cyborg's POV**

"Well BB's here" I said to Robin as we walked into the main room seeing BB starring at the TV.

"I'll call Starfire and Raven to ask if they are ready" Robin said as he wondered of into a corner.

"Come on BB want to play Video games"

"No"

"Why not you love playing video games"

"Yeh but every time I play you always beat me"

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Ok I might beat you every time we play"

"See"

This was going to go on a very long time.

**Robin's POV**

"Raven is not responding" I shouted as I tried to reach her.

I got my commentator out again and called Star.

"Star" I spoke as a picture of her showed up.

"Yes" she replied

"Meet us at Raven's room; she is not answering her commentator"

"Right" I shut down the lid and placed it into my pocket.

"BeastBoy, Cyborg we need to go to raven's room now"

"Ok" They both said as they jumped off the couch and started to head to the door.


	5. She still hates me

**Sorry it has took so long but I have had alot of homework.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – She still hates me**

"Friend Raven is not in her room" Star spoke as her friends came running around the corner.

"Where is she? I would off know if she lefted the tower" Cyborg added.

"But she can teleport" Robin informed he friends.

"Yeah but it's not like Raven to leave without telling" BeastBoy added.

"Ok Spilt up, Cyborg check the lower grounds, BeastBoy the roof and Star check this level" everyone nodded at Robin and ran off.

Robin walked down the stairs with Cyborg.

"So do you think she is ok?"

"I'm not sure"

They spilt up and went down different stairs. Robin was headed for the door to check if Raven was on the ground around the Tower.

As Robin got to the door he opened them and ran outside.

"RAVEN!!!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

"ARE YOU OUT HERE!!!"

There was no reply and Robin was getting worried.

* * *

"Hey Raven are you down here" Cyborg screamed as he got to the bottom of the stairs. 

He popped his head through doors and said…

"Raven you here"

No reply. He checked the whole level and no Raven. He put his arm out and started to call Robin. Robin's face quickly appeared on the screen.

"Hey Robin she not on this level"

"Ok, help Star and BeastBoy then and I'll be there soon"

"Ok"

"Robin Out" Robin said with a last nod.

The screen went black as he put his arm besides him.

"Where can she be?" He thought to him self.

BASH. A quick punch sent him flying. He got up and look at the person.

"Raven" He said in shock.

She lifted her head up and her eyes was glowing a bright red.

"Raven what are you doing?"

She didn't reply. She ran up and quickly punch him. She missed and Cyborg ran behind her.

"Raven why are you doing this?"

Robin ran in the room and saw Raven moving object that was aimed at Cyborg.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin shouted out her trying to calm her down.

She turned around and aimed the object at Robin. They came at him front on. He missed every objected throw at him.

"You are no point to Master" Raven spoke.

"Master" Robin spoke under his breath.

A big beam of Black aura came flying at him. BANG.

"ROBIN" Cyborg screamed for the safety of his friend.

"You will come with me" Raven forcefully spoke.

A big black bird came soaring at him. After the smoke cleared Raven came up and saw a knocked out Cyborg.

"CYBORG" Robin came running towards him.

Black aura cover cybrg's body as Raven flew off with him following.

"NO CYBORG" Robin shouted once more.

"I've got to tell the others"

He flipped open his communicator and two faces appeared on the screen.

"Star, BeastBoy I've found Raven but she has turned evil. Her eyes were glowing red and she took Cyborg and was giving him to her Master"

"What?" BB shouted and his screen.

"You have to be careful. I'll meet you in the main room"

"Ok" They both said in unison.

"Robin Out" Robin said his normal ending words.

The screen went out and he started to run up the stairs.

* * *

All of the remaining Titans are in the main room. Robin was on one of the computers trying to work out were Raven took Cyborg. Starfire and BB were over by the kitchen part of the room making something to eat. 

"Found them" Robin shouted to the others.

They dropped what they were eating and ran towards the computer.

"Right one of you will have to stay here encase Raven comes back" Robin informed them as he got off of the chair.

"Star what do you want to do?"

"I will like to stay here" Star answered back.

"Ok then, BeastBoy you are coming with me"

"Ok sir"

"Could you stop calling me that for the millionth time?"

"Ummm is no an answer sir?"

"No"

Robin and BB ran out of the doors as they did Robin looked back and thought to him self…

"She still hates me"

* * *

**So what will happen to Cyborg and Raven. Is Raven going to target Starfire as she is alone. Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
